Intrépido Dilema
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: Las relaciones de pareja nunca habían sido lo suyo, solía ser una testigo más en su propio e idealizado mundo de tragedias. Era retorcido concebir que al encontrar a quién amar, este fijara sus ojos en su mejor amiga, y esta, en ella. El destino la había atrapado en un obtuso y forajido triangulo amoroso, donde su propia identidad estaría en juego: Ese seria su mayor dilema.


**|~Intrépido Dilema~|**

**Capitulo I**

¨Espejo: Reflejo¨

* * *

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en las comisuras de mis labios, mientras las notas hacían eco en mi mente, tal y como siempre sucedía en mis momentos de debilidad, una debilidad exquisita. Fresca, revitalizante.

No me consideraba a mí misma una artista, aunque quizás muchos de mis pasatiempos recayeran en ese bello ritual donde la creatividad se convertía en una sola con mi alma. Era una rehén voluntaria de esa pasión que me inundaba, esa que vibraba en mis sentidos, esa que sentía en mis dedos al acariciar las delicadas teclas de un piano.

No se me daba nada mal la variedad, a decir verdad, catalogaría a mi propia arte como ecléctica. Sin límites ni aspiraciones.

Vivía en un constante sueño, mi disposición era mi droga. Era el único escape a mi soledad, a mis dilemas, a ese hueco que siempre llevaría conmigo y a ese irritante escozor que inundaba a mis ojos al recordar que había perdido muchas cosas en mi vida; Tantas experiencias que convierten al ser humano en uno.

Nunca sería normal, mi estilo de vida no lo era, y encajar solo podría quedar por siempre como un simple capricho.

Suspiré con cansancio, dirigiendo mi vista con melancolía hacia la ventana a mi derecha. Observe las calles, los carros cruzar por ellas, y especialmente las personas que con armonía recorrían la avenida.

¿Acaso podría adaptarme a esta ciudad? .Era clara la diferencia entre Nueva York y mi ciudad natal.

— ¡_Desaparece!_—esa fina voz femenina llamó de inmediato mi atención, provocando que dirigiera mi vista justo a la entrada del edificio de enfrente, donde pude apreciar lo que parecía ser una calurosa discusión entre una pareja. Ambos lucían desaliñados. La muchacha de cabellera rubia platinada, de aparentemente mi misma edad, llevaba puesto unos shorts y una camiseta; e incluso podía ver desde el tercer piso donde me encontraba que su cabello era retenido en una desorganizada moña. En cuanto al muchacho de cabellos rojos, además de ver que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su acompañante, daba la apariencia de ser algo mayor_— ¡Este fue el limite!, ¡Solo vete con esa zorra y desaparece de mi vista!—_gritó nuevamente, girando sobre sus pies, y con fuerte disposición a entrar nuevamente al edificio.

Deduje de inmediato la razón del conflicto. Era quizás la tercera vez que los veía discutir.

—_Vamos Shion. Ella no significa nada para mí. Tú eres la única_—continuo, sin perder la labia y seguridad en su voz_— ¿No me vas a decir que no extrañaras esto?_ —trató de retenerla, altanero. Entonces el chico, tomo su camiseta blanca de los bordes y la subió, mostrando su pecho. Su six-pack… ¿o ten-pack?

La verdad era que era una total ignorante en esa materia.

— _¡Bah!, ¡Tu solo piensas en sexo!, ¡Aleja esa tabla de planchar de mí! —_por la forma en la que su voz se vio titubeante, deduje que esa chica estaba nerviosa y a punto de dar su brazo a torcer.

Decidí que era momento de alejar mi vista de la escena, sintiéndome una entrometida al atestiguar esos conflictos de pareja.

Sonreí, levemente divertida.

Como siempre, me pareció curioso el comparar mi forma de ser con la de la chica promedio: Nunca había babeado por un par de pectorales; Mis manos nunca sudaron ante la cercanía del chico más popular de toda la preparatoria, por las usuales razones; Ni mi boca se había desencajado al admirar a la última estrella pre-fabricada de Hollywood.

En resumen: Mis pupilas nunca -recálquese el ¨Nunca¨- se fijaron en alguien del sexo opuesto.

Así de simple como se oye.

¿Eso era normal?, ¿Yo era normal?

No podían culparme de pensar así, después de todo, esa sarta de testosteronas eran como lobos. Si. Una manada de lobos hambrientos a la espera de presas, de carne fresca.

Ellos no tenían sentimientos, solo hormonas. No tenían cabeza, no pensaban con el órgano correcto.

¿Ninguna mujer se tomaba el tiempo para abrir sus ojos en este mundo estereotipado?

A mí me los habían abierto, la cruel realidad me obligó a ver más allá de todo ese amor de pareja que todos proclamaban como perfecto. Para mí ya no habían medias naranjas ni cuentos sobre príncipes y princesas. Solo naranjas y simples mortales en la búsqueda de la reproducción.

No existía ese famoso ¨Amor¨; Los opuestos no podían atraerse; La relación hombre-mujer no tenía remedio.

Suspiré, pensando en lo mucho que me costaría el lidiar con el libertinaje que esta ciudad emanaba. Había sido duro el recibirme en la preparatoria de la pequeña ciudad de la cual provenía, donde se suponía que la gentileza estaba en los poros de los habitantes, y ahora… ¿acaso los neoyorquinos serían más amables?

Lo dudaba. Lo dudaba mucho.

Suspiré una vez más, me reincorporé y alejé de la ventana de mi habitación, dejándome caer pesadamente en mi cama.

Fije mi vista en el techo.

La vida era tan monótona…y lo peor de todo era que no movía ni un solo dedo para que fuera diferente.

—Desearía ser un árbol—cerré mis ojos, obviamente percatándome de lo demente que me hacía ver el hablar sola. Era rara, muy rara, y esa era el simple dilema que siempre me seguiría. —N-no tienes remedio—Esta vez me dirigí a la chica de cabellos rosa y ojos verde que me observaba desde mi puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía a qué venía, y esperaba a que mi respuesta le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Ella era Sakura Haruno. Supongo que podría llamarle algo así como la mejor y quizás única amiga que tenía. Hablando literalmente. Por qué no solía contar a las amigas de ella, ni a la novia de mi primo. No era tan optimista como para hacerlo.

Se acercó a mí, y tomó asiento a mi lado, obligándome a reincorporarme. Entonces, comenzó a inspeccionar mis cabellos. Algo que odiaba totalmente, aunque ella no lo supiera,...o quizás si sabía, pero que decidía ignorar.

Le sonreí tenuemente, ocultando lo que mi mente en realidad pensaba. Por algo todos me llamaban ciegamente: ¨Pan de Dios¨.

No había titubeo en mis acciones en cuanto se refería a Sakura, era su sombra en todo, solo el reflejo del espejo que todo su ser representaba. Siempre había sido así, incluso ahora cuando éramos roommates y nuevo ingreso de derecho en la NYU. Siempre era la sumisa en nuestra relación, no conociendo el simple monosílabo ¨no¨ cuando se trataba de ella. Supuse que mi falta de voz propia me impulsaba a ser condescendiente en todo, digo, ¿Para qué entrar en conflictos?, yo era partidaria de la paz y contradecir la palabra de mis allegados solo significaba una sola cosa: Conflicto. Mi tortura.

—Hinata, tú eres la que no tiene remedio. Prometiste que hoy saldríamos de compras, no puedes simplemente retractarte a tu palabra—pude notar el cansancio en su voz, mientras inspeccionaba escrutadoramente mi desaliñada cabellera azulada. Apretó mis hombros suavemente tras mi espalda, y añadió con esa seguridad de la cual yo carecía: —Te aseguró que no hay nada que una buena alisadora no pueda hacer. Tu cabello es realmente hermoso, solo necesita de unos pocos ajustes— Mis manos repasaron levemente las hebras de mi cabello. Vaya, mi compañera era muy optimista.

—S-sakura, p-por favor, ya dejemos a un lado el asunto de mi cabello…así me gusta—mentí, la verdad era que odiaba mi cabello hasta los límites más finitos, pero, decidí no inmiscuir a Sakura en una batalla naval, porque estaba segura de que si mis cabellos tuvieran personalidad, estos serían testarudos y persistentes.

Sus ojos jades me vieron con negación, obviamente no creyendo ni una palabra de mis labios—Si tan solo fueras un poco más vanidosa nos evitaríamos esto, pero en fin…—La conocía muy bien como para afirmar que había decidido dejar a un lado el tema de mí cabello.

— ¿P-porque mejor no nos concentramos en no llamar la atención en nuestro primer día?—propuse, deseando que la ¨Nueva actitud¨ que Sakura se había propuesto a adoptar este año no me involucrará.

Podría tardarme horas explayando mis ideas libertadoras en un monologo, pero la verdad era que no dejaba de ser un cordero asustadizo que siempre se refugiaba en su mejor amiga. Daba pena admitirlo, pero era la verdad. ¿Qué podía decir?: Amaba ser de perfil bajo. Hablar y el bullicio no era lo mío, era demasiado tímida como para no hiperventilar en medio de la multitud.

Sakura fingió sopesarlo por unos segundos: —No lo creo—se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista hacia la ropa desperdigada sobre mi cama. Tome un sorbo de, la ya no tan caliente, taza de té sobre mi mesita de noche, quizás tratando de restarle importancia al miedo que comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda. —Hinata. Iremos de compras—No había sido una sugerencia. Al ver la mueca en mis labios y el estrés en mis orbes, añadió: — Es tiempo para un cambio, y entrar a la universidad es nuestra única oportunidad. Ya no quiero volver a ser la chica que solo da pena de sí misma a los demás—afirmó con una voz que no daba espacio a reproches y salió de la habitación. Entendí su punto. Nadie más que yo conocía lo dura que la vida había sido con ella.

Suspiré, rendida. Era su palabra contra la mía y eso significaba que debía ir de compras ese día. Solo no esperaba que demoráramos tanto, el solo imaginar el pasar horas en esos vestidores me daba vértigo.

Suspire una vez más, le di una probada más a mi té vespertino y me puse mis gafas. Lista para mi salida.

Sería una tarde muy larga. Lo presumía por el entusiasmo que bailaba en los ojos de Sakura cuando llegué al recibidor. Tomé mi pequeño bolso de cuero sobre la mesa, y lo coloque de forma cruzada sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Listas—anunció con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y salía por la misma. Yo le seguí con cierto desgano.

Justo al cerrar la puerta nos topamos con un chico de cabello azabache y ojos de casi el mismo tono, su porte era desgarbada, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su apartamento, el cual quedaba en el mismo piso del de ambas. Tal parecía que no seriamos las únicas en salir esa tarde.

Si no me equivocaba, su nombre era Sasuke. Eso lo sabía por la breve convivencia que tuvimos con él hacía cuatro noches cuando, tanto yo como Sakura, llegamos de Texas y tuvimos problemas con la cerradura del apartamento y él se prestó a ayudarnos.

—Buenos días, Sasuke—levanté mi mano, en un tímido saludo. Este solo me devolvió algo mas parecido a una mueca que a una sonrisa.

Sakura me dio un codazo en las costillas, cortando mi atención hasta sus ojos verdes. Viéndome con reprobación, me tomó de la mano y sacó de la planta al dirigirnos al ascensor.

El edificio donde rentábamos estaba destinado para la clase media, y con suerte contaba con ese ascensor.

— ¿S-sakura?, creí que habías dicho que tratarías de entablar amistad con los chicos—le cuestione con una sonrisa tensa, nerviosa porque quizás nuestro vecino notara la hostilidad de mi amiga.

— ¿Acaso no notaste lo arrogante que es?, ¡Ni siquiera te devolvió el saludó! —exclamó con exasperación. El temperamento de Sakura había explotado y no había nada que lo detuviera ahora. —Ya empiezo a arrepentirme de lo que dije. No necesito amigos chicos si son así en esta ciudad—

—Q-quizás es solo tímido—

— Lo dudo mucho—hizo una mueca al decirlo y oprimió el botón que nos llevaría al primer piso— Hinata, conozco muy bien a la tímida número 1 de por aquí como para saber detectar a los tímidos a kilómetros. Sasuke no lo es y punto—No pude añadir nada a eso. Ella tenía razón, mi casi permanente tartamudeo era la prueba irrefutable de mi crónica patología—Mejor dejemos ese tema sobre hacer amigos a un lado—Para mi sorpresa, repentinamente su ceño se relajó y vi como una sonrisa se formó en su rostro: — ¿Para que necesito a un amigo si te tengo a ti Hinata? —Tomó mi mano—Tu eres todo lo que necesito. No creo que sea necesario superar a mi temor y odio descomunal hacia los chicos—su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. —Eso es casi imposible si tomas en cuenta varios factores. Unos que aparte de la razón principal no dejan de afectarme—

—Tienes razón. V-venir de una escuela solo de chicas también me ha afectado incluso a mí—confesé con cierto deje de vergüenza. No mentiría, y proponerme a no hacerlo implicaba admitir abiertamente que el mundo de los chicos era totalmente desconocido para mí. A decir verdad, mi poca experiencia con ellos incluso me enfundaba temor; Dudaba mucho de poder algún día entablar un vínculo con uno, y lo triste de todo era que realmente lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. A diferencia de Sakura, yo no tenía un fuerte fundamento para odiar a todo lo que representara el sexo masculino, aunque he de admitir que quizás me había visto influenciada por la perspectiva que Sakura constantemente pulía en mí; digamos que ser influenciable no estaba a mi favor en esas ocasiones.

Pronto, para sorpresa de ambas, el chico de cabello azabache entró en el ascensor; Imperturbable. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

— ¿V-vas al primer piso? —le pregunté, a lo que él solo dirigió su mirada hacia mí por unos breves segundos y asintió con la cabeza; Nada de palabras, ni gestos.

El trayecto fue algo tenso. El tiempo que le tomo al ascensor llegar a la primera planta habrá sido, a lo mucho, medio minuto: Aunque mentalmente fue quizás uno de los viajes más largos de mi vida. Ya al llegar al vestíbulo supuse que ese incomodo momento llegaría a su fin, pero al salir de nuestro edificio y llegar a la avenida supe que quizás estaba siendo demasiado positiva.

— ¿A dónde te diriges? —me mordí la lengua, por olvidar reprimir esa manía de sentir la necesidad de hablar en los silencios incómodos.

El chico de mirada penetrante me clavó la vista y respondió: —No lo sé, no soy de por aquí—se encogió de hombros—Supuse que tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien para saber dónde queda el centro comercial más cercano—

—Igual que nosotras—me susurró Sakura, con cierto deje de estrés. Supe al instante de que ninguna de las dos se había planteado eso, a decir verdad no conocíamos ningún sitio de por aquí.

—Nosotras también buscábamos un centro comercial. ¿P-porque no vamos juntos? — ¿En que estaba pensando? Me reprendí por tercera o quinta vez en el día por mis ocurrencias. Definitivamente mi cerebro no funcionaba cuando se dejaba dominar por la timidez, ya lo había aceptado hacia mucho.

Sakura me dio un codazo y ver su expresión no hizo nada más que confirmar mi estupidez.

Aunque...quizás Sasuke se rehusará. Si. Eso era lo más lógico, digo, ¿Por qué habría de querer acompañarnos?, a leguas notaba su prepotencia.

—Está bien— sonrió de medio lado.

Parpadee dos veces, con una leve incredulidad. ¿Así que él si sonreía después de todo? Quizás no sería una mala idea entablar por primera vez en mi vida amistades con el sexo opuesto.

Sakura solo se limitó a bufar por lo bajo, mientras que con su dedo le hizo una señal a un taxi. Luego de preguntarle a este sobre centros comerciales, nos dispusimos a pedirle que nos llevará hasta ahí, y durante el trayecto no hubo nada más que ese frió e incómodo silencio.

— ¿De dónde eres? —decidí romper el hielo luego de un par de minutos.

—Texas—

—V-vaya…y-yo igual—

— ¿En serio? —

—Si. Del condado de Grimes—

—Ya veo…—su mirada se perdió levemente en la ventana—Mis padres tienen una casa de campo en Anderson—

—Humm… ¿Tú vives ahí? —

—No—su seca respuesta me saco un suspiro, quedando en claro que lo mejor sería no ahondar más en esa plática.

Nadie dijo nada más en lo que resto de camino, ya al llegar a nuestro destino cada quién partió por su cuenta. Quedando nuevamente sola con Sakura.

—Ese chico no me agrada para nada, me parece peligroso—fue lo primero que dijeron los labios de mi amiga al verlo entrar a una tienda de libros. —Yo de ti no me fiaría de él— Sakura a veces podía sonar algo paranoica.

—Y-yo sigo pensando que solo es un poco reservado— La mirada de incredulidad de Sakura no tardó en aparecer.

—No me importa si lo es o no. Simplemente es de ese tipo de personas que con solo verlos a simple vista me repelen—sus ojos destellaron veneno, pero pronto se centraron en mi y me vio casi a modo maternal —Eres como un pequeño ratón en medio de serpientes. Siempre tan ingenua—su ceño volvio a fruncirse— ¿Quién te asegura que ese tal Sasuke no es un asesino en serie?—

—No exageres—reí por su ocurrencia— Si no te agrada, quizás se deba a que a ti te falta paciencia y a él un poco más de cordialidad. A veces ciertos tipos de personalidades pueden llegar a chocar—sone suave.

—Quizás…—se quedó pensativa unos segundos más y después pareció salir de su ensoñación abruptamente al ver un cartel en una tienda de cosméticos: —No perdamos más el tiempo y recorramos las tiendas—nuevamente su voz sonó emocionada, tal como en la tarde, antes de toparnos con Sasuke.

Me acomode las gafas y observé la magnitud del centro comercial, no había comparación con los pequeños centros de mi ciudad. Supuse que nos tomaría horas el poder recorrer con suerte el 50% de las tiendas, y llegué a pensar que solo quizás no estaría mal, la curiosidad a explorar el nuevo terreno con el que jugaba me emocionaba en muchas formas.

Luego de recorrer casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial, decidimos que ya era tiempo de partir. Pero antes, nos detuvimos en Starbucks.

—Al final tú estilo será el mismo este año. ¡Se supone que esto sería un makeover completo! —se quejó Sakura, algo exasperada mientras alzaba las bolsas a la altura de su rostro.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me pasé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja: —L-lo siento. S-simplemente no me gusto lo que escogías para mí—Mi mente repasó en esa micra de segundo los cientos de vestidos y faldas que me había obligado a probar. Durante toda la tarde me la había pasado buscando excusas para negarme a comprar tales prendas, esa usuales en una chica desinhibida y no en una tímida Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura bufó y se sentó en una mesa con pesadez.

—Pides tú. Suficiente tuve con que no me dejarás controlar tu vida por un día—bufó por segunda vez. Yo, en cambio, deje las bolsas sobre el asiento, y me dirigí hacia el mostrador con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Sin azúcar—escuché a alguien pedir a mi lado del mostrador.

Esa voz la reconocí, digo, hacia no más de dos horas había hablado con él.

—S-sasuke—tartamudee al reencontrarlo nuevamente, no estando acostumbrada a tantas coincidencias.

—Oh. Eres tú—con indiferencia quitó su atención de mí en cuanto a penas me había visto, y tomó su café.

Me mordí los labios, no encontrando que más decir. Tenía un problema realmente serio con entablar conversaciones o relaciones con otras personas. La cordialidad estaba por encima de todo en mis principios: — ¿N-no quieres sentarte con nosotras? —le señale la mesa donde Sakura parecía estar leyendo una revista, totalmente absorta de que tendríamos nuevamente compañía.

Él tomo un poco de su café, vio rápidamente su reloj de mano y respondió: —Está bien—

Pedí dos granitas de café, tomé mi orden y me dirigí hacia la mesa junto a Sasuke. Definitivamente Sakura querría matarme al verme llegar con algo más que su pedido.

—Hinata, ya estaba empezando a considerar la idea de ir por ti. ¿Por qué te demoraste tant…?—la pregunta quedo en los labios de mi amiga y pronto el fastidio se transfiguro en una mueca. — ¿Tú de nuevo? —

Él aludido tomó la revista que hacía unos segundos Sakura sostenía y la ignoró olímpicamente. Los ojos verdes de ella lo fulminaron desde su asiento.

Decidí ignorar aquello y responder a la pregunta que Sakura había querido realizar antes de, literalmente, olvidarse que estaba ahí: —Demoré un poco por que no encontraba mi billetera y Sasuke tuvo que pagar por mí—un leve rubor adorno mis mejillas al recordar el embarazoso momento, mi torpeza me había jugado una mala pasada.

—Supongo que te debo unas gracias, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No? —se dirigió nuevamente a él. Me sorprendí un poco al detenerme en que Sakura conociera el apellido de nuestro vecino, comprobando así, que a diferencia de mí, mi compañera si era una persona despierta y que se mantenía informada de su entorno.

Sasuke levanto levemente la vista: —Supongo que si— Se encogió de hombros, bajando nuevamente su vista hacia la revista y cambiando de página, no sin antes darle un sorbo más a su café. Una rutina que llevaba empleando desde que había tomado asiento.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos desde su lugar: —Tú dijiste que eras de Texas. ¿Pero exactamente de dónde eres?—comenzó a interrogar, sonando extrañamente serena. Supuse que la vocecilla del orgullo le había hecho ver que se estaba mostrando demasiado afectada por la presencia de ese chico que apenas conocía.

—De Dallas—

—¿Estudias?—

—Si. Este es mi primer año en la escuela de derecho de la NYU—

Oh...Dios... Las coincidencias seguían cayendo sobre mi.

La sorpresa bailó unos segundos en los ojos de Sakura: —Nosotras también empezaremos derecho en la NYU—

—Tal parece que nos encontraremos más seguido—cambió nuevamente de pagina.

—Si...se podría decir que es positivo el comenzar el año con conocidos de antemano...—su voz sonó algo baja al encontrarse levemente sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Supongo—

— ¿Y qué tal de tu compañero de apartamento?, porque supongo que lo compartirás, ¿no? —le dio una probada más a su granita.

—Estás en lo cierto, él también aplico a derecho. De hecho, debo recogerlo dentro de una hora en el aeropuerto—para mi mayor sorpresa el rostro imperturbable de Sasuke pareció desfigurarse en una mueca de fastidio—Se suponía que ambos deberíamos abordar el mismo vuelo, pero él muy idiota olvido su pasaporte y se percató de ello hasta el momento de abordar—

Me extrañe de mi misma al encontrar gracioso tal infortunio del chico. No pude evitarlo. ¿A qué clase de persona le sucedían percances de ese tipo? , ni siquiera mi torpeza llegaría a tener tanta imaginación.

— Pobre chico, de seguro la pasó muy mal—añadió Sakura mientras reía levemente. Se sintió bien ver el cambio en ella, era quizás la primera vez que la veía sonreír en presencia de un chico. Quizás el tiempo realmente sanará al pasado, y volviera a ser la chica de antes, aquella que había conocido en secundaria, aquella antes de aquel fatídico día… Un relato que ni siquiera me atrevía a recordar...

El tiempo pasó rápido, una hora había parecido 1 minuto en medio de esa conversación, esa entre hostil y amigable. Al final, los tres habíamos podido pasar una tarde amena, hablando de trivialidades y conociéndonos aún más, cosa que a pesar de lo reservado que parecía Sasuke, no pareció incomodarnos. Al menos por mi parte.

Pero fue entonces cuando todo atisbo de tranquilidad se vio perturbado, justo cuando dirigí mi vista hacia un cartel al otro lado de la calle. Lo que vi congelo mi vista.

—S-sakura—le pique el hombro con mi dedo índice, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? —me vio con cierta confusión y solo atine a señalarle detrás suyo. Está de inmediato al ver lo que yo quería que viera, se reincorporó bruscamente, y fui testigo del como el color abandono su rostro.

Justo al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Este portaba unos vaqueros y camiseta tan desaliñados que le daban un aspecto un tanto despreocupado y aterrador –para mí y Sakura-

Me tapé el rostro con una mano, sin poder creer el infortunio que nos atosigaba en nuestra primera salida a la ciudad. Justo teníamos que encontrarnos con el acosador número uno de Sakura Haruno, su peor pesadilla. No concebía que este se hubiera mudado a Nueva York, ¿estaría tras ella nuevamente? ¿Acaso simplemente no podía dejarla en paz?

—D-deidara—Sakura tartamudeó el nombre de su peor pesadilla, con el pánico centelleando en sus ojos.

—Mira a quién tenemos por aquí—observo a Sakura de pies a cabeza al cruzar la calle y acercarse a nuestra mesa, con una mirada hambrienta que hablaba por si sola. —Si es Sakurita—habló esta vez en un tono meloso mientras la tomaba del brazo y giraba contra sí.

Fue testigo del horror en los ojos de ella. Eso estaba fuera de los limites de su salud mental: — ¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! —se liberó totalmente escandalizada de él y lo vio con sus ojos casi al borde del llanto.

El solo chasqueó la lengua y le sonrió con sorna. : —Vamos Sakurita, todos sabemos lo que sientes por mi—

Sakura respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a desafiar con su mirada al chico: —Por favor, ya déjame en paz. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que no me interesan los chicos? — Sakura no mintió, ¿Olvide mencionar que apuntaba para otro equipo?

Sasuke, quién parecía permanecer al margen de la situación, solo enarcó una ceja.

—Lo sé. Pero no me recrimines, yo solo intento enderezarte—

—Pues deberías rendirte. Sabes muy bien que mi corazón ya tiene dueña—con el poco valor que le quedaba, sonrió con sorna y él hizo una mueca.

—Ya lo sé—rodó los ojos y lo vi observarme por el rabillo del ojo. — Aunque a ella no parece molestarle que te toque—Vi lágrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos de mi amiga cuando este tuvo la intención de pasar su mano por la parte baja de su espalda. Yo solo atine a acercarme a ambos, con la furia recorriendo mi sistema, opacando en su totalidad al temor en el cual me había visto envuelta hacia unos momentos.

No había sido consciente de que Sasuke se había nombrado en ayuda de ella hasta que se dirigió a Deidara con voz de advertencia: —Déjala ir. Ella te dijo que…—no lo deje terminar:

Tomé aire, desesperada por hacerme notar y alejar a ese sujeto de Sakura: — ¡Suelta a mi novia! —prácticamente grite en medio de mi efusividad, tomando a _mi amiga, confidente y novia_ del brazo, alejándola de ese sujeto.

El color subió a mis mejillas.

Ahora el adaptarme o encajar sería misión casi imposible, no cuando pude ver desde mi posición un sin número de estudiantes con carpetas en cuya pasta brillaba el logo: NYU School of Law.

Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era empezar mi estadía en esa ciudad de esa forma, en mi mente lo había deseado.

Pero con la noticia de que Sakura y yo éramos más que amigas... Oh, no.

* * *

**...continuara...**

**Este fic NO es YURI (Sakura es la rara en la historia),**

**Este fic es 99.9 % Naruhina y quizás 0.01 % SasuSaku**

**Aclaro lo anterior... por si piensan mal hehe...**

**hahaha realmente no pensaba publicar esta idea que paso por mi mente XD**

**En fin. Este es solo un borrador de prueba. ¿Continuación a esta bizarra historia? hehe Ustedes dirán, yo solo escribiré si de verdad desean darle una oportunidad a esta idea, que déjenme decirle que es mas compleja de lo que parece (neh, quizás no tanto)**

**Espero que no la hayan odiado :(**

**Quizás el capitulo fue algo lento o casi aburrido, pero me lo plantee como un comienzo, aunque no salga el otro protagonista... ya saben de quien hablo *.* ...ese rubio de ojos azules que en el ultimo manga fue... Mejor ni recuerdo ese manga! nop! Contenia una imagen de mi poco agrado!...neh, la verdad es que no paso nada malo en ese manga, todo se vale por salvar a naruto, no?...ufff...**

**Pido disculpas por varias cosas. Primero por esta historia, por si alguien la encontró algo rara u ofensiva hehe, y otras disculpas por ... ejem... Por abandonar este sitio... bueno...prácticamente había renunciado al sitio. Pero tengo mis razones: Estrés Universitario, poca imaginación, madurez-aburrimiento, rabia porque se robaron mi computadora (era nueva)...y muchos mas sintomas de mi bipolaridad autodiagnosticada XD ...en fin hehe .Pero bueno...sigo haciendo el intento de escribir por aqui, de verdad espero que les haya entretenido un poco este fic que espero continuar, claro, si ustedes quieren! :D**

**Por cierto, quería comentar algunos inconvenientes que he tenido con el sitio. Uno de ellos es que abruptamente mi otro fic ¨Despecho e Inocencia¨ paso de tener 71 favorites y 70 follows a CERO o.O ¿de verdad 70 personas simultáneamente dejaron de seguir mi historia o es algo de la pagina? T.T Si es la primera opcion mejor voy buscando como retirarme de aqui T.T**

**Ok. Mejor le bajo al drama!**

**Nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizaciòn! :D :D :D :D**

**-Stella**


End file.
